King's Legend Episode 10: He who became the legend
by Monty Mason
Summary: Lygartts' journey comes to an end as he faces off against his adversary Galatrix. Now Lygartts fighting for all he has believed to fight for must win to free the Biocs and his mother while emerging as a new Legend. Final episode of a 10 episode series


** If you've read the first one then you should know what this is. I highly recommend reading the previous one's so you know what is happening as this is an episodic type of series. And by episodic, I'm referring to episodic type of stop motion animations. As said before, this continues the story on from the ninth one. Enjoy!**

**- Monty**

Dynames Productions

Script by: Monty Mason

King's Legend

The screen is black and white and we see two figures. One being Lygartts and one being his mother, his mother is looking straight into Lygartts' eyes who is looking at her as she just looks at him without a word.

Lygartts: Mother?

Lygartts' mother: ...

Lygartts: What's wrong?

And soon darkness starts to enclose on Lygartts as his mother disappears before his sights. Lygartts' looks around for a bit and then notices Galatrix standing in distance with Lygartts' mother in his arms drinking her blood. Lygartts' slowly starts his advances towards Galatrix saying, "You beast you will have no more right over her!"

And the screen suddenly flashes as there is the conflict shown between Lygartts and Galatrix bearing weapons in their hands clashing against one another.

Black screen.

Fade in.

King's Legend

Subtitle:

Episode 10: He who became the legend.

Screen flashes white and gets back to the two clashing forces fighting against one another. Galatrix is seen swinging his weapon wildly towards Lygartts who blocks it with his shield as he attacks as well but Galatrix blocks those attacks with his weapon.

Lygartts: How does it feel? How does my anger feel?

Galatrix: You are nothing! Just like your mother you're weak! Both in combat and spirit.

Lygartts: AHHH! (Increases his attack power).

Galatrix: Why not just shatter apart already like the fragile little thing your pathetic spirit is!

Lygartts: It's not over yet!

Lygartts keeps on attacking Galatrix who then knocks away Lygartts with a kick. Lygartts gets up to notice Galatrix using his elemental power as Galatrix causes a shockwave by hitting his weapon on the ground. Lygartts suddenly creates a shield without the aid of his physical shield thus effectively blocking the shockwave from affecting him. He then gets up and fires a lightning shot at Galatrix who blocks it with his weapon. Galatrix then strikes his weapon on the ground causing a few ground bits to fly up and then Galatrix strikes them with his weapons causing to fly wildly towards Lygartts who creates a shield to block them thus deflecting the ground bits.

Galatrix: You've developed your powers well...in fact...too well. You're now far too dangerous to just capture for my uses.

Lygartts: Like I care! (And Lygartts fires another elemental shot).

Galatrix blocks it with his weapon, "You seem to forget, I can block those sorts of attacks" and then Galatrix once again proceeds to hit the ground causing more bits to fly up.

Lygartts: That trick again.

Galatrix throws the bits at Lygartts as the rocks head towards the screen.

Ackart and Legor are seen meeting back up together as they run towards one another.

Legor: You manage to make it...good.

Ackart: Where is Gina...Gelu or Lygartts for that matter?

Legor: Something may have happened. Let's go!

The two of them exit the scene as they enter to the sight of Gina's death scene.

Legor: What happened here?

Ackart bends down to look at Gina, "Gelu..."

Legor: What? Gelu what?

Ackart: It was him.

Legor: How can you tell?

Ackart: There is still some residue left from his ice attacks.

Legor: Oh no no no, this just no. So your suspicions of him were right...

Ackart: Yeah...I suspected that there would be a leaker within our group...and he was right before us all this time.

Legor: What do we do? When we seem him I mean.

Ackart: Only one thing to do...make him go through pain far worse than death.

Ackart gets up and leaves as Legor follows. Galatrix can be seen hitting his weapon down at Lygartts' shield in which his weapon gets stuck. Lygartts moves the shield out of the way along with Galatrix's weapon and engages to attack him in the face when suddenly Galatrix avoids it. Galatrix then swings him weapon back along with Lygartts' shield pulling his weapon out along with Lygartts' shield and hits Lygartts in the chest with his weapon. Lygartts falls to the floor gasping for air as Galatrix then kicks Lygartts over and hits his weapon holding arm thus dismantling it from Lygartts' body. Lygartts screams out in pain but then gets up again as he is once again knocked down by Galatrix to the ground and hit in the back with Galatrix's weapon. Lygartts once again screams in pain as he then starts to crawl along the floor and Galatrix watches.

Galatrix: Hmph...Pathetic. You come to challenge me with that weak of a power? I'm disgraced.

Lygartts still crawling away. He then reaches for one of his weapons and Galatrix takes a note of this and says, "Take it...you will need it."

Lygartts then starts to slowly get up looking towards Galatrix who is standing still. Lygartts then charges towards Galatrix attacking him with his weapon.

Galatrix: Fool...you ought to have learned your lesson by now! Charging recklessly again!

Galatrix then punches Lygartts and Lygartts kicks Galatrix in return on his thigh causing Galatrix to kneel to the ground. Lygartts then charges an elemental attack when suddenly Galatrix gets up and moves out of the way when the shot is fired. Galatrix then charges towards Lygartts knocking him down to the ground and landing another blow on him with his weapon on Lygartts' chest who then lets out a groan in pain.

Meanwhile Legor and Ackart arrive on the scene of Gelu's death scene.

Legor: Another body...another council lord.

Ackart: And this time...Gelu.

Legor: Who could've killed him?

Ackart: ...it could've been...Nivati.

Legor: What?

Ackart: I know it's preposterous...but it's possible. Don't you think you would be out for revenge as well if your family was taken from you in your childhood years?

Legor: Yeah...I guess...

Ackart: This has gotten way too complicated...we came here to overthrow Galatrix...instead we find ourselves surrounded by deaths of our comrades and revenge to top it off.

Legor: ...we knew this could happen.

Ackart: Yeah I know...let's keep moving!

Both Legor and Ackart walk out of scene.

Nivati is seen with Leonix who is resting beside her and she is seen peeking out to see the fight between Lygartts and Galatrix. Lygartts punches Galatrix in the stomach and as Galatrix is on the ground kicks him on the side of his stomach causing him to completely fall to the ground. Lygartts then takes his weapon and fires an elemental lightning shot at Galatrix, thus damaging him. Lygartts stares at Galatrix for a bit noticing he isn't moving, he proceeds to look at his mother who just is still lifelessly.

Lygartts: Mother...

Lygartts proceeds to walk towards her when suddenly Galatrix holds on to Lygartts' foot take his weapon and hit Lygartts on the shin causing him to fall in pain.

Galatrix: I won't give her up...I won't give up my prolonged life!

Lygartts then takes his weapon and cuts off Galatrix's hand (the one he was holding Lygartts' foot with) and then Lygartts slides away from Galatrix slowly standing himself back up with the support of his sword. Lygartts then limps his way dragging one leg towards Galatrix and points his weapon at him saying, "Concede". Galatrix then takes his weapon and almost hits Lygartts when he avoids it instantly. Galatrix then gets up slowly as he holds his decapitated area of his arm close to him.

Nivati is still seen looking at their battle not noticing the figure approaching her from the behind revealing it to be the King's attendant who points his cannon at Nivati. Unaware of his presence there, she continues to watch Lygartts' battle. When suddenly a voice calls out, "Nivati get down!" Nivati suddenly turns around noticing King's attendant and backs off on the ground when suddenly Ackart comes tackling King's attendant onto the ground and King's attendant knocks Ackart off of him when he looks back then to where Nivati was. She is nowhere to be seen as she has proceeded to hid and Ackart takes out his sword attacking King's attendant, who blocks with his cannon. King's attendant pushes the sword away and attacks Ackart with his cannon knocking Ackart down a few spaces away from King's attendant when suddenly an air attack comes hitting the King's attendant down on the ground. Legor is seen running up to Ackart to help him up while pointing one of his swords at King's attendant. As Ackart gets back up, Legor and Ackart take out their guns firing at King's attendant who then dies instantly.

Legor: Hmm...I guess air and fire make for a good combo right?

Ackart: ...

Legor: Okay then.

Ackart proceeds to walk towards Leonix and bends down to check his pulse and says, "He's still alive."

Legor: Where did Nivati run off to?

Nivati: I'm still here (appears behind the two).

Ackart: Did you kill Gelu?

Nivati looks away while remaining quite.

Legor: Oh man oh man.

Ackart: What happened to Iceheart?

Nivati: I don't know...he ran off after witnessing his father's death.

Ackart: Thus continuing the revenge cycle.

Nivati: I don't know what you mean.

Ackart: ...in time...you'll understand...revenge...only hurts in the end.

Nivati is seen remaining quite.

Legor: We should go help Lygartts.

Ackart turns his head back towards Legor slightly and says, "No! This is his fight. We should trust him and let him handle it."

Galatrix is seen hitting Lygartts' foot armour as it comes off Lygartts attacks Galatrix in the decapitated hand arm stabbing his sword through it. Causing more pain for Galatrix as he backs off from Lygartts soon kneeling to the floor, Lygartts also falls on his knees on to the floor.

Galatrix (While looking down on the floor): No...No...(Now looks up at Lygartts) only I can live in the end!

Lygartts looks up to find Galatrix pointing his weapon at Lygartts when he fires a continuous flow of his elemental energy and Lygartts fires his lightning elemental power continuously. A clash between the two energies is show as it causes the screen to flash white over and over again. The clash disperses for a few seconds as Galatrix loses his weapon falling to the floor and so does Lygartts. They both slowly start to get back up as Galatrix says, "No...Only I can live..." and Galatrix then fires his elemental power at Lygartts without the use of his weapon. The shot hits Lygartts who falls back in pain and suddenly takes out his elemental gun firing a lightning shot at Galatrix who blocks it with a ground shield. Galatrix then breaks up the shield and fires the pieces of the ground rocks at Lygartts causing him to lose his gun. Galatrix then slowly walks towards Lygartts as Lygartts begins to crawl towards his gun and noticing that Galatrix forces the gun away from Lygartts using his powers. Lygartts looks back and begins to get up while still on his knees he looks up at his mother who is now seen looking at him and he then looks back at Galatrix and fires a continuous elementals shot and in response Galatrix does the same. The clash between the two's powers continues as the screen again flashes white due to the conflict. Both are pushed back as a shockwave is created and Galatrix falls to the ground saying, "No...Only I will live..." Lygartts then gets up and suddenly knocked down by Galatrix as he forces a piece of the ground to hit Lygartts' head. Both are seen lying down on the ground still as they both don't seem to have the energy to fight on.

Ackart: What's going on? They are all just lying still...

Legor: Could they be...dead?

Nivati: Don't suggest such a thing!

Leonix: (gasping for air) ...Heh...Heh...he won't die that easily. Knowing him...he will persevere and fight to live on.

Ackart: That is an undeniable fact right there.

Lygartts is seen crawling slowly and picking himself up as Ackart says his previous line. Lygartts gets up and looks at Galatrix who is now on his knees down on the ground. Lygartts then points his hand towards Galatrix and fires off a lightning shot hitting the still Galatrix causing him to fall back without making a sound. Lygartts limps over to Galatrix and then looks at him for a bit and then looks up to his mother.

Lygartts: It's done...its over mother...you're free.

Nivati runs out to Galatrix and stands by his body as Lygartts notices this he turns to look at Nivati.

Legor: You did it.

Lygartts then turns his attention towards Ackart and Legor walking towards him. Legor walks towards Galatrix's body and bends down to see his condition and says, "Wait...he isn't dead..."

Lygartts: He doesn't deserve mercy. He will live a punishment far worse than he has made my mother endure.

Ackart: And now...a new legend is created...you.

Lygartts: ...

Ackart: And will need a new King Lygartts.

Lygartts: You're talking about me?

Ackart nods in response.

Nivati: You can do it! I know that with you as our King, order will be maintained!

Legor: I agree with the little one's words.

Lygartts looks around at the group and then back at his mother and says, "Very well...if that is the wish of the people...I will not refuse."

Cross fade transition.

Lygartts is seen standing before several Biocs along with Ackart, Legor and Nivati and Lygartts' mother in the background.

Ackart: Today we commemorate a new dawning age of our world with the hope of its betterment. Today we're here to honour our new King...King Lygartts.

The crowd claps and cheers on as Lygartts is seen standing before everyone with a cape on his back. Lygartts raises his hand in the air and the crowd quiets down as Lygartts proceeds to speak.

Lygartts: ...Many of you have surely seen a tyrannical rule under Galatrix's command. And a lot of damage has been done to this precious world. I can't guarantee you all to succeed in my aspirations and goal to better this world and all you Biocs. But I can guarantee you all that I'll try my best and hardest to make all your wishes a reality. I from today onwards take the throne as its King and will work towards the absolute betterment of this world and its people along with an absolute peace for resolving conflicts. I hope you will learn to put your trust in me soon as I prove my worthiness along the way...thank you...that is all I've to say.

The crowd cheers. An overall shot is shown with almost everyone in the scene. A plate of food is seen on the ground and the camera pans up to show a lying Galatrix on the ground. The Jail attendant is seen walking into the cell and shouts at Galatrix, "Wake up!" Galatrix remains still. The Jail attendant walks over to Galatrix and looks at him for a minute and then rushes out of the Jail.

Fade out.

Fade in.

Lygartts is seen standing by Galatrix's body.

Lygartts: Was he poisoned?

Jail attendant: No my lord...I just came in here to collect his plate and found him dead on the floor.

Lygartts: Then in must have been the withdrawal effects of my mother's blood...call the grave keeper.

Jail attendant: My lord?

Lygartts: (Looks slightly back at Jail attendant) He will soon be getting another body to bury.

Jail attendant: Yes my lord.

Jail attendant leaves. Lygartts stares at Galatrix's body a while longer and then leaves while saying, "This is what you sought, death".

Fade out.

Fade in.

Lygartts is seen sitting on the King's throne with Leonix at his side.

Leonix: My lord.

Lygartts: Leonix!

Leonix suddenly looks Lygartts' way.

Lygartts: I told you to call me Lygartts...you don't have to worry about the formalities with me.

Leonix: My apologies...Lygartts.

Lygartts: You did nothing wrong...no need to apologize.

Lygartts lets out a sigh. Noticing this Leonix asks, "Is something the matter?" Lygartts just looks of into random space saying, "I wonder what will become of the future."

Leonix: Whatever it maybe...we're all here to face it together.

Lygartts: ...

Leonix: You're not alone to fight...not anymore.

Lygartts: That is true I suppose. Leonix...you will help my son out when the time comes for him to take up the throne will you not?

Leonix: To the best of my abilities Lygartts.

Lygartts: Knowing that I can rest easy. Thank you.

Fade out.

Fade in.

Three Biocs are seen walking carrying a corpse from the back. They are now revealed to be the three Biocs Galatrix had spoken with before his fight with Lygartts. The body is now revealed to be none other than Galatrix's body as the camera pans down showing the body the screen blacks out.

King's Legend – Fin.

Credits roll on.

The three mysterious Biocs are seen placing down the body on the ground with another black mysterious Bioc shown. The screen blacks out as a message fades in.

King's Legend: Cradle of Peace

Upcoming stop motion film.

**Authors Note:**

**Okay, King's Legend episodic series is done and an upcoming stop motion film is being planned for. Honestly I didn't really know how to end this (didn't have it planned ahead of time), personally I think I did okay with it, not my best ending but I suppose it sets me up for the stop motion film pretty nicely. I would like take this opportunity to thank my readers as well for those who have read all of the scripts and have hoped that you've enjoyed this little venture with me =). If someone could at least give me one review telling me the feel of the story (whether you felt good reading it, did you feel it was heading smoothly?) something like that, I can take that into account when writing the script for the movie and would be greatly appreciated as I want to out do the script for the movie itself compared to the episodic series. When I will have the script for the movie ready? No idea (it probably will be longer than the episodic series length because its a movie). Anyways, thanks again for reading and hope you also enjoy my other works =).**


End file.
